Shadow of a Woman
by Demon Lord Laurelle
Summary: We all know about the Golden Sun characters that fight...what about the ones that gave them power? One of the characters falls in love with a young woman...the only problem is, her name is Venus.


She loved her. For what it was worth, she loved her sister more than anything could think to compare to. Every laugh, every smile, every tear brought her to heart and would never leave her memory. She was…the only joy she could ever hope to achieve, the only face she would ever compare to perfection, the only being she would do anything for. And yet…

She had her duties. No one would ever accuse her of laziness or setting aside work for play. No one. Accusing her of anything would be a sin towards the Fates, and who would dare question a Fate? Only a fool, she decided. Yes. Only a fool would question the word of God. A fool by nature, or a fool by love. Yes. Only those fools would ever question her and her motives.

It only took one fool, though. Only one scheming, moronic, passionate, fool completely devoured by love to ever question her. Would she have had a foretelling of this years before, she never would have guessed these fools to be so close to her. Who knew such idiots could have such long hair. Who would have known one such fool would be in the body of her dear, beautiful, sister.

The Fate Mercury, goddess and sworn lady of seas and water, sat down heavily with a hand resting against her forehead. If she truly loved her sister, truly cared for her well-being and happiness, she would let her fritter her life away with the one she truly loved. If she cared for her above all else, she would support her and love her no matter what her choice. If she wanted what was best for her and really loved her, she would test her ruthlessly, slashing her love and stretching her emotions and temper thin until she was satisfied she really loved.

And Mercury loved her sister.

That joyous, wonderful little ball of light that consumed her life—what would she do without that light? She was the Goddess Mercury, known for her ruthless and uncaring attitude towards humankind and long-lived alike. Her power was terrible, her face as beautiful and cruel as her temper. Oh, she was a figure not to be trifled with or even looked upon with anything but fear; terrible, terrible, fear.

Yet for all her power and splendor, she had lost. Lost to a long-lived race created by her very own lovely sister. They were so young—barely children in her eyes but…it seemed her sister saw none of this. No, she loved despite this. Stupid, beautiful, fool. _A Fate should not know love, should never know love. Only duty. Only that sense of power and responsibility that all beings fear us and respect us for. Such terrible power is our way, our burden. You would do well to remember this._ Mercury remembered that speech she gave her sister, so many years ago. It seems now it was to be ignored, done away with by better happenings and even more lovely fantasies.

She could not condemn her, would not condemn her for her ways. She loved her, this little ball of light, and would not anything tear that away. Not duties, not emotions, not love. She would always be her sister, no matter whom she fell into step with.

The intricate dance Mercury had always followed paused, and she took a moment before falling back into its rhythm. Constant rhythm. This rhythm of life she followed for so long…it was all she knew, all she wanted to know.

Step, step, step.

This was her way, the way of the Fates. She was the Goddess, the Churning Seas, the One who was revered and feared by all. The First Born and the First Breath who gave life to the running waters.

But most importantly, she was the First; the first Fate that simply existed and could be defined by no worldly term. She simply was, and with her came her two sisters and her brother. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water.

_Perhaps_, she mused, _my life was a mere stepping stone in the path my sister would take._ Yes. Her life would have far more purpose than her own. She only hoped she would some day see it.

With a deep sigh she stood, tossing thick blue hair over her shoulder, running her fingers through it as it pooled down her whisper of a dress. Walking with frighteningly sure grace, she turned on the balls of her feet and glided menacingly out of the Hall.


End file.
